Some applications (e.g., webpages) may display multiple graphical components (e.g., buttons) associated with code blocks written in a scripting language. Such applications with multiple graphical components associated with multiple code blocks may load slowly. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for loading applications more quickly may be desirable.